trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Presimpt
Presimpt is a special imp which spawns exclusively in world zones for limited periods of time during special events. It was included in the following events: *Christmas 2015 - Patch 2.74 *Christmas 2016 - Patch 4.01 *Christmas 2017 - Patch 4.61 *Christmas 2018 - Patch 4.10.2 *Christmas 2019 - Patch 5.2.2 During the Christmas Event in 2016-2018, all standard world cells were also replaced with snow, which was a purely visual addition. Maps are also covered in snow during Christmas 2017. This can be turned off in Settings. Rewards When a Presimpt is killed, the game rolls a random chance for a resource carried by the next Presimpt the player will find. Additionally, Presimpts can drop Bones. If it has been 30 minutes or more since the last Presimpt which dropped a bone, each Presimpt found will additionally have a chance to drop 1 bone (making it 1/19 chance for a bone) until one is found and the timer restarts. If Presimpt rolls a bone reward, the player gets 1 bone. Otherwise, the player will get a Loot reward, following the standard loot modifiers and calculations for the specific resource that was rolled. The loot reward, however, will be either 4, 6, 8 or 10 times larger than a standard loot reward, chosen randomly. Quotes Chat log quotes when a Presimpt is killed: * "You run to the motionless Presimpt and give him a good shake. Sounds like " * "One of your Trimps excitedly grabs the Presimpt and brings it to you. You let him open it to find " * "Nothing like some global conquest during the Holidays! You open your Presimpt and find " * "You're a bit curious as to where the Presimpts hide during the rest of the year, but you forget about it when you see your new shiny " * "You'll never complain about free stuff, and this Presimpt is full of it! Found " * "You hurriedly open up the Presimpt, and find " * "Ooh look, a Presimpt! You tear it open and receive " * "Nifty! That Presimpt was carrying around " * "Presimpts for everyone! Wait there's only one. Presimpt for you! With " * "This Presimpt has little snowman markings all over it! Inside, you find " When one has cleared the first 5 rows of Spire II (getting Fluffy), the following messages can be shown: * "Fluffy seems really excited about all the Presimpts, so you let him open this one to find " * "Without even a second of pause, Fluffy zooms to the Presimpt and tears it open. He brings you back the " * "Fluffy is too busy eating the purple snow to open this one, so you do it yourself. Inside, you find " There's a special message when Presimpt gives a bone: * "You shake the Presimpt before opening it, and can tell there's something special in this one. Yup! That thoughtful Presimpt gave you a perfectly preserved bone!" Spawn rate Presimpt is categorized amongst common imps, so it has an equal chance to spawn amongst each common imp. At the time of the 2016 event, there were 9 common imps, including Presimpt (Squimp, Elephimp, Turtlimp, Chimp, Penguimp, Snimp, Gorillimp, Dragimp, Presimpt). This means that for each common imp that appears, there's a 1/9 chance that it would've been a Presimpt. Special imps spawns, as per imp spawn rules, slightly decrease those chances. For example, with 5 Exotic Imp-orts, each cell has a 15% chance to be an Exotic Imp-ort instead of a common imp. Trivia * The Presimpt's first appearance was in patch 2.74, around the time of Christmas 2015. It went back into hiding in patch 2.75. * Its second appearance was in patch 4.01 for Christmas 2016. It was stealth-patched out in a hotfix several weeks later, along with the snowy zones. * Its third appearance was in patch 4.61 for Christmas 2017. It went back into hiding in patch 4.611. * Its fourth appearance was in patch 4.10.2 for Christmas 2018. It went back into hiding in patch 4.10.3. * If the player starts a new game during the event (i.e. never found a Presimpt before), their first Presimpt ever will drop food. This is hardcoded, as each Presimpt found rolls the resource given by the next Presimpt. Old rewards In 2015, Presimpt's bones reward was not timed. Instead, each Presimpt had a 1/20 chance to drop a Bone. The presumed reason for this change is new content that drastically speeds up zone progress, such as the Overkill perk and the Hyperspeed Masteries. The loot reward used to only roll between being 4, 6 or 8 times larger than a standard loot reward. Old spawn formula In 2015, Presimpt wasn't listed amongst common enemies. Instead, this formula would determine the percentage chance for a Presimpt to spawn on each cell: 2 * 0.35 * (1 / (99 - (3 * Imp-orts bought))) * 100% Resulting in the following possibilities in chances of spawning a Presimpt per each cell: On average, a Presimpt would have spawned every ~142.86 cells. Accounting for Imp-orts was required as more Imp-orts reduce the amount of cells eligible for Presimpts to spawn, explained in the imp spawn rules (Presimpts follow the same rules as Turkimp). This was necessary as Presimpt bone drops were not timed. Category:Imps